


Breathe

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because Kylo Gets Off On Feelings, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreamsharing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flimsy Exposition As An Excuse To Write Throne Room Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Glove Kink, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, force fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Despite Rey’s attempts to keep her bond with Kylo completely closed, she is unable to maintain her defenses while asleep. After weeks of sharing dreams that become increasingly intimate and sexual, she is determined to find out once and for all if what she’s experiencing is real. She turns herself in to confront him with nothing but a hunch that she will be safe, brought to his throne room to let the question leave her lips. But confirming his presence also means admitting to her hidden fantasies, the ones she’s shared with him in this other plane — the ones that now tempt her with the opportunity to play them out while awake.AND/ORThree times Kylo takes Rey’s breath away.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefromyourginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).



> Bring in the New Year with a bang. Enjoy :)

The dreams began innocently enough, benign and calming visions of a familiar figure curling around Rey in her bunk at night. She could not tell if they were real or vivid imaginings in the moments before her body sank into sleep. They had started a couple weeks after Crait, in the evenings when she felt lonely in the top bunk of the barracks staring at the wooden ceiling. Creatures rustled & stirred with the soft breezes coming through the open windows, but Rey’s roommates remained still as she turned on her side and rested against the comforting warmth of his skin. 

It happened every few days for another couple weeks before he found his way into her mind as she slept. She doesn’t think it was truly him at first, just a shadow looming over her that shared the scent of his dried sweat. The first time it stayed still, a dark figure between her opened legs as her wrists lay by her head and her pulse beat loudly in her ears. Like that it was easy to pretend it wasn’t him, just a product of her own misplaced longing & confusion after so much had changed around her at once. But the third time she could discern the line of his scar cracking the planes of the shadow’s face, dark hair falling over unseen eyes when it hitched closer to her entrance and she could feel the same warmth swimming up her veins. The next night she recognized his voice in her ear when he breathed her name, shuddering over the syllable like it hurt to keep it in.

That time she woke up with a start, sitting straight with her blanket clutched to her chest. Her eyes darted nervously across the room before she peeked under the covers, paling when her fingers dropped behind the waistband of her sleeping shorts and she realized her underwear was soaked. Her hand recoiled as a chill ran through her, laying back down with her palm on her sternum to count her heartbeats as she willed them to slow.

— Rey walks the sterile halls of the _Finalizer_ and in hindsight decides that was when she must have lowered her defenses too much, letting his darkness in —

His form turned more solid as each night progressed, as her visions seemed to whirr beyond her control, as he became bolder and she became more trusting, able to recognize every line & angle of his face as she bit her lip and nodded when he asked if he could touch her. Her mornings began breathlessly and her thoughts raced with guilt as she changed her clothes and wondered why she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about him like that. And yet she slipped between her sheets to close her eyes eagerly, her mouth parting when she tested her readiness by silently smudging her wetness propped on her side —

— But never once did she ask if he was really there, never once asked him if he feels her as she does him, and yet somehow she knew she would be safe when she raised her arms meekly when cornered by troopers on a scouting mission. They grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, their grips slackening when they found little resistance cuffing her wrists.

And now Rey’s guards guide her forward roughly, pushing her into the turbolift so that she stumbles over her feet. Her pulse thrums in her ears as the doors shut, her trepidation growing in time with the rising cab as she’s brought closer to him. This is an enormous gamble, just showing up to see his reaction, but she’s calmed by the steady beat of her own body and mentally rehearses the potential escape routes she plotted on her way in. 

The ride is quick and the turbolift opens to a small arched hallway, wrought from black durasteel and illuminated by thin white stripes of lights that guide Rey’s eye to the entryway ahead. She presses her lips to a line and works to keep a confidently stoic expression when the troopers clasp her upper arms to shove her towards it, tightening their grips like she could flee at any moment. She glances down to her handcuffs and wriggles her fingers, taking one more deep breath before exiting the tunnel and looking up to see his throne room.

The large chamber has high ceilings and gray tapestries, making the space seem taller and more organic than the rest of the ship. More stripes of lights line the borders of the ceilings, casting a shadowy stillness over the floor below. Rey walks several yards to cross the room towards the slightly raised platform along the back wall where Kylo sits, flanked by two guards on each side of his throne. It’s nearly identical to Snoke’s, perhaps a little wider, and Kylo sits near the edge as if he leans forward to confirm what he sees.

Their eyes meet and Rey’s breath hitches with the memory of him murmuring her desires in her ear, a part of her still questioning whether he was really there even now — even when he stares at her with the same sharp knowing gaze she recognizes from her dreams.

“Rey of Jakku,” he states flatly, like he’s allowing an uninvited guest inside.

She wants to gulp but keeps her throat still. “Kylo Ren.”

He smirks at that and sits up, signalling the stormtroopers to drop Rey’s arms. They take a step back in unison and pivot to leave when Kylo nods. His personal guards are dressed in black armor with hoods drawn back just far enough to reveal the smooth lines of dark masks. The stark comparison to Kylo’s pale exposed face makes his presence feel heavier in the lifeless chamber. A few seconds pass as he assesses her position and Rey tilts her chin up with an air of defiance.

Despite the flare of apprehension that tightens her ribs, Rey keeps her feet planted firmly in place. He breaks their stare to wave his hand to the guards and they march to leave with unwavering obedience until they’re the only two left in the cavernous room. Rey glances over her shoulder as the archway is sealed shut behind her, cutting them off from the rest of the ship. The solid blast-shield slides into place with an echoing clack that breaks the silent tension between them.

His voice is firm when he speaks again. “You’re here.”

It’s the simplest observation he could possibly make. Rey turns back, sharpening her tone to conceal the unsettled feeling unfurling inside her. “So I am.”

He nods and rests his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together like he expects her to tell him a long story. He raises an eyebrow and cuts to the chase. “What did you come here for?”

She looks down to her restraints as her mind races to find a response. A part of her is certain that she’s found some vulnerability in that dreamscape they share, in that place where they come together without inhibition while remaining lightyears apart. Perhaps it’s her opening to convince him to stand down, to appeal to that faint pull to the light she’s convinced is still present. But she also knows that if it’s all true, if he’s really been there, then he’s uncovered a vulnerable piece of her too. It’s the piece that crafts her unconscious fantasies, bringing life to something inside herself she didn’t know she had.

He prompts her again. “What did you come here for?”

She says the first thing that comes to mind. “To bring you back, Ben.”

His eyebrows raise as he tilts his head, perhaps reacting to her using that name so shortly after his other — or maybe it’s not that at all.

“There’s still a chance for you,” she continues. It even sounds false in her own ears. “To come —”

“You can use that excuse all you want.”

Rey blinks, stopping mid-word with parted lips to see a familiar curiosity flickering his gaze. He doesn’t move from his throne as his dark eyes flit up and down her body, covered by flowing wraps over tightly-fitting leggings with a wide leather belt cinching everything in place at her waist. One of her armbands is slightly singed from a barely-missed blaster shot. Her knee-high boots are scuffed and dirtied at the tips. She wears her hair half-down and the ends brush her collarbone when she shakes her head.

“You can’t intimidate me,” she replies, not shrinking from his implicit challenge. “You asked me why I came here.”

“And maybe that’s why you came,” he relents, glancing to the ceiling as he sits up in the chair. He rests his gloved hands on the armrests in feigned deliberation. “To bring back Ben.” He pauses to exhale slowly, lowering his tone when he continues with a knowing stare. “But you don’t dream about being underneath Ben Solo, do you?”

Her cheeks flush deeply, heating her face before she can even pretend to deny it. She looks down to his feet as his acknowledgment sends a tension creeping beneath her skin.

“You don’t ask Ben Solo to do those things to you, in your secret little world where no one else will know?” There’s a beat. “Do you?”

The edge in his voice kindles the flutter in her stomach that drops and settles in her hips, tightening her body as she glares down at her wrists. She bristles as if he’s stepped astray even though he already knows the answer, “Do I what —”

“Come here.”

She snaps her head up with what she hopes is a disbelieving & startled expression. But he bids her again without hesitation.

“Come here, Rey.”

She holds her breath and bites her bottom lip, watching her feet as she ascends the three long steps up the dais towards Kylo’s throne. She halts at the landing and she feels the pink on her cheeks flood to her ears when she realizes Kylo is eyeing her handcuffs, asking her to come closer with another sweep of his wrist. She clenches her jaw but yields to his suggestion, taking two steps forward and stopping when he asks again,

“Why did you really come here?”

Everything she planned to say leaps down her throat, prompting her to open her mouth with a small breathless sound. But he doesn’t give her a chance to answer before pressing her further,

“Come on.” It’s said with an air of command. His eyes narrow and darken with an instinct she’s seen in her nighttime reveries — blooming a warmth between her legs with the budding desire to push towards something more. “Say it.”

There’s no point in evading his request, not with what she knows is unfolding between them. She raises her voice slightly to make sure it doesn’t shake. “I came to see if —” Her eyes widen with her admission, realizing that she makes it real by reciting it aloud. “To see if you’re really there —”

He finishes the thought for her, “In your dreams.”

She swallows hard. “Yes.”

He nods as if considering a request carefully, leaning his weight on one armrest with a finger pointing limply at her bound wrists. But she remains firm, not turning away despite feeling unveiled & tiny before him like this. He crooks his finger to draw her in and Rey treads closer, not realizing she’s rubbing her thighs together when she pauses only a few inches away from his toes.

“And what if I say yes?” Kylo whispers this time, each syllable pushing into the warmth that continues to build inside her. “…What happens then?”

She doesn’t say anything. A pang of guilt cuts her chest when she clenches up and realizes how wet she is, shifting her weight when she’s overly-aware of how her underwear slicks between her thighs. This time he sits up to reach a hand towards her hips and she shuffles in to close the distance, letting him circle one arm around her.

His touch is gentle but assertive, his sturdy form softer than she expected when he looks up to meet her eyes. He looms from beneath her, his exhale filtering through the thin fabric of her clothes. He runs one hand down her singed armband, fluttering his fingertips down to her bound wrist.

“Would you like to find out what happens?”

Her shoulders straighten even though all her nerves squirm with his suggestion. Something aches when the memory of one of their shared dreams flickers behind her eyelids, followed by another — somehow assuring her that she’s not in danger despite the seemingly uneven positions of power between them. She’s surrounded by her enemies and literally in the clutches of their leader, but there’s a softness tempering his grip that calms her uncertainty… that tells her to go on and take what she’s shared with him already.

“Yes.” Her answer echoes in the quiet room.

He rubs his nose along her clothes and for a second she worries he can smell how hot she is for him, perking her rear behind her just slightly in anticipation when he slides his palm forward to grab her ass.

“Tell me what you’d like to find out most.”

She isn’t sure what he means but nods when he reaches again, letting his hands rove her body to unclasp her belt so it falls and rattles behind her on the floor. He sweeps her wraps away to fall from her shoulders, yanking the ends when they catch in her elbows so they detach & pool around her ankles. He licks his lips as he pinches the cloth of her camisole and dips his thumb behind the hem of her leggings. His nail traces a line along the sensitive plane of skin as he insists with a smirk,

“Come on. Tell me —”

He pushes her back suddenly, setting her off-balance until he yanks her handcuffs to bend her down close, tightening the motion to strain her arms and trace his tongue along the shell of her ear,

“— Tell me what you’d like to find out most, Rey.”

Rey’s eyes widen with the shifted tone as he grabs the back of her head. Kylo lets go of her restraints to bunch locks of her hair between his fingers and pull her mouth onto his. She’s startled by the fervor of his kiss and how he parts her lips so he can taste her tongue, squeezing her eyelids close as she reciprocates and tries to forget about how much of a traitor she really is. She shakes her wrists to rattle her handcuffs, paling when he peels away and curves back to unclip his own belt from his tunic before placing it at his feet. He scoots back hurriedly, shuffling down his trousers and staring hard at her bitten lips. She shakes her cuffs again in an unspoken request and Kylo’s hair falls over his face when he shakes his head.

“Take those off? How do I know you’re not here to kill me?” She glares at his smirk as he says it, as he pauses his movements to lick his teeth. His trousers tent against his growing erection in her periphery. “Sent by the Resistance to assassinate me the moment I trust you?”

Rey bites the skin behind her lip. She knows he’s goading her, can open the blast-shield with the flick of his wrist to flood the room with troops. Yet there’s a guarded joy exciting his suspicious tone, like he’s dismissing a final misgiving by saying it aloud. Something thrums in her chest when she meets his eyes once more, realizing he nudges against the defenses of the bond she’s worked to keep mostly closed while awake. A sense of deep longing sears in one space like a pin — it’s quick but intense, leaving Rey unsure if Kylo exposed the nerve purposefully — and its echo lingers afterwards like it beckons her to interpret some deeper meaning.

His expression hardens and his pants rustle quietly when they drop to hang from his boots, working not to betray any more than he already has. He doesn’t wear drawers beneath his trousers, shifting his hips as his cock stands to attention against the ship’s dry recycled air. Rey stops herself from looking down, even when he spits in his palm and starts rubbing himself with one gloved hand.

She waits for him to say something but only hears the rhythmic clicking of his thrumming wrist, his pace increasing as the tiny sound grows louder in her ears. Rey crinkles her nose and this time she trembles just slightly when she speaks,

“I’m not here to kill you.”

One of his knees bounces anxiously as he scooches in the seat. It almost hurts for her to breathe, her insides crawling to peek lower as she continues to force her gaze away —

“Then prove it.”

Something ignites in his stare when he challenges her directly this time, stopping his hand at his base as he watches her mouth. Her tongue darts over her lips to wet them anxiously when he nudges against their connection again, like he presses against it with his tip. Her legs feel empty as she daydreams of building hard with the guide of his directive tone, the image flitting like an errant thought. She squirms to rub her thighs again, quietly admitting to herself that she’s just as excited to be brought before him as he is to see her like this.

She tiptoes closer, her confidence building with every tiny step when she tells herself that their dreams are just as dangerous for him. Her cuffs jangle as she stops between his legs, fluttering her fingertips over his bouncing knee.

“You know what I’d like to find out most?” She smiles brightly, feigning some innocence as she settles with a half-lidded gaze.

He doesn’t answer and she doesn’t continue. He palms himself a couple times more, his breath skipping when finally Rey looks down to peer openly at his cock. It’s proportionate, big and solid like the rest of him, and she imagines sinking down slow to drag in every inch. He rubs his thumb over the top and a small wet bead forms at the tip, his other hand gripping his own leg when she drops to her knees. She scoots closer until she stops again to rest her face against his bared thigh.

Her eyelashes flutter when she looks up to see him observing her cautiously, brows furrowed as he strokes up & down again. They hold still like this only briefly, her bound hands fidgeting the edges of his trousers on the floor as he nods for her continue.

Rey rolls her head up to watch Kylo’s expression as his knuckles rub against her face, murmuring something she’s only had the nerve to say when asleep,

“I want to find out what it feels like to come with you really inside me.”

It cues him to sweep in and lay his hand on the nape of her neck, pinching to turn her head and loll his dick along her cheek. His fingers weave up to the back of her skull and the leather pulls against some strands of hair. It stings her scalp, making Rey grit her teeth beneath bright expectant eyes as he tightens his grip. She kneels up to bring her mouth level with his cock, parting it open slightly and clenching up when he inhales sharply.

He studies the deep red flooding her cheeks, the arches of her raised brows, and the lines of her tense body as she waits for his response. He dabs the tip of his cock on her pouted lips, smudging a drop of pre-come across like a glaze. She licks it off with a delicate pop at the end and he shudders as he shines them again,

“Show me how much you want it, Rey…”

She flits her tongue along the head, her breaths heating every nerve of his sensitive skin. Her lips circle as she inches in, taking the tip in her mouth to drag her tongue over the ridge beneath. He tilts his hips to push inward, angling her head to see how he bumps against the inside of her cheek. She swears he twitches in her jaw when she licks flat along the shaft.

“…Show me you’re really there too.”

And she realizes that even now, even when she’s literally handcuffed on her knees — a part of him still doesn’t believe it’s real either. She puckers her mouth when she leans back, batting her eyelashes again as all the blood in her body rushes to her core. Her chest rises just slightly when she stares up to give the signal he’s been waiting to see, by reciting a line he’s only heard one other place before,

“Tell me how much you like it when I gag on your cock.”

She keeps her eyes locked on his when she wobbles forward again, licking a stripe down the side to the base. She shifts her weight on her knees as he reaffirms his hold on her head, his mouth dropping when she covers her teeth with her lips and opens them to take him in. Her tongue circles his head, bobbing down a couple inches past when the tip bumps the roof of her mouth and slips further in. She stalls with a tiny gulp that pulses her jaw, her gaze unbroken when he flinches in response.

The hand resting on his thigh raises in her periphery, stopping mid-air as he yanks her hair to push in more. Rey loses sight of his movements and relaxes her throat, squeezing her eyes shut as she suppresses her stomach’s instinctual heave. She slants her neck to alter the angle, shivering as he slows to fill her inch by inch. Her tongue stutters underneath him with a muted wet sound and she breathes evenly through her nostrils until he bottoms out against her face.

Wiry hairs tickle her scrunching nose as she feels a line of spit drop from the corner of her mouth and trail down her chin. Her insides twist again when he rolls his pelvis to prod the back of her throat almost tenderly. The cuffs jingle in time with her wringing hands to punctuate Kylo’s ragged noises with their uneven beat. His gloves scratch her scalp as he holds her firmly and watches her cheeks hollow to keep him in place.

“You know how beautiful you are like this?”

She isn’t sure she hears him correctly but nods nonetheless, his deep voice wading through her pulse throbbing in her ears. Her jaw tenses when he pulls her hair and jerks his hips back to drag her pout against the thin ridges of his cock, to feel her lip roll against every centimeter as he says,

“How perfect you look when I fuck your pretty little face?”

He bottoms out again and Rey works to keep open as he sets the rhythm, directing her head up & down and memorizing the way her saliva shines his skin when he draws back. Her cunt feels heavy & hollow between her legs as she imagines feeling the strain inside her instead, tears prickling the corners of her eyes when she huffs around him with a strangled sound. She clambers to feel her own crotch, but can’t angle her fingers right with her hands restrained. There’s a rustling above her when he leans just slightly to watch her desperate movements, dipping in just too far to prod the tip right where —

Rey’s entire body bounces as she gags, her throat constricting hard around him when he gasps & rocks into her harshly. She makes another smothered noise that sounds too wet to be sexy for her but he pulses hard with a grunt that makes her think he’ll come right then. Rey’s chest starts to burn when she can’t take a breath, heightening the fuzzy rush in her hips until her stomach starts to turn. Tears streak her cheeks when he doesn’t slow his pace, her cuffs clinking when she reaches to dig her fingernails into one of his calves.

He takes the hint and yanks her back, staring hard at her mouth when she recoils and gasps for air. She opens her glassy eyes with a hazed & dreamy expression, blinking when his dick flops away from her lips unceremoniously. His unoccupied hand darts forward to cup her chin, tilting her face up and fixing his features with a primitive determination that electrifies the desires inside her that she’s only shared with him. Kylo shifts his jaw when he slants his hips to pat her spit on one cheek, his deep voice dropping each breathless word like a stone,

“You wanted me to tell you how much I like it when you choke all over my cock?”

And despite the countless lines she’s already crossed by coming here, by admitting the reality of her fantasies, by literally falling to her knees for someone who’s supposed to be her enemy — She realizes that she hasn’t given him everything yet, hasn’t handed him the final key to what he knows their dreams have unlocked inside her. Her face burns hot and her leggings feel too tight, her rationality flung aside for the opportunity of realization when she whispers,

“I would like it even better if you stretched me with it, Kylo.”

He repositions the hand on her head and drops the one on her chin, keeping it hovering a few inches above his knee. His grin is mischievous, only a few shades away from sinister, and she knows the implication is heard loud and clear.

“Is that what you really want, scavenger…?”

She tries to slow her breaths as she nods, neither of them able to conceal their excitement very well. It builds between them almost literally, fluttering against that vaulted space where she keeps the bond locked away. But he doesn’t push there, letting it beat between them like notes spindling off strings —

“…You have to earn that first.”

Her lips roll to cover her teeth as he guides her back down, his hips bucking slightly the first time she pulls away to circle her tongue. His movements aren’t gentle despite the lazier pace he sets, roughly hitching to dip down the edge of her throat as he slowly increases the speed. The short stuttered noises Kylo makes grow louder, his legs shivering at the points where Rey clasps down softly as she re-angles her jaw. Her nose creases as her mouth waters heavily, the muted echoes of her efforts becoming sloppy & lurid as Kylo builds quickly with a throb that makes her puff her cheeks,

“Kriff — Rey —”

She looks up to see his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, leaning back as he grits his teeth and curses again. Rey’s heart drops as she considers the closed entryway behind her back, asks herself if the Resistance has already started planning her rescue, and imagines the doorway creaking open to expose her secret for everyone to see. But the mental picture doesn’t shame her as she expects, instead emboldened by the image of her lithe body prostrated between his knees as she strings him along — able to shift the dynamic between them with a wave of her fingers or a quick chomp of her teeth. And it wouldn’t be difficult to take advantage of the unexpectedly vulnerable position he’s in, completely swept away as he rushes to his end.

Rey’s jaw stings but she only considers it briefly, still captained by her curiosity & desire more than her rationality — too turned on by the idea of making this peculiar consequence of their connection into something _real_ —

Kylo slants his hips when she comes down to take him in completely, dipping just far enough to nudge against her reflex again. Her entire face squints as her throat clenches with a muzzled heaving sound, but this time her body bounces down on something that makes her cunt feel full. She tries to grind against it when she sputters and draws back to gasp for air, eyes widening when she rubs her thighs together and finds nothing between them. He turns her head to show her the hand hovering over his thigh, two fingers pointed together as if piercing empty air. He looks daunting but oddly unsettled, waiting for Rey to nod before pulling her hair to press back in.

The sensation strains out inside her again in time with her wobbling movements over his cock, making her wince when she shifts her knees to try and open them for her hands. Kylo’s pace increases quickly and Rey’s lungs start to burn as he starts to lose his grip on her hair,

“Just like that, little scavenger —”

His voice is raw and scattered, sharp against the light metallic jingle of her cuffs as she grabs one of his ankles to stay put. Her tongue weaves as the bond’s cavity crumbles, clenching up as she tries to find friction against the invisible intrusion. It thrusts up hard against her when he shoves her head all the way down in one swift motion,

_Fuck, Rey —_

This time she doesn’t gag, too startled by the mental intrusion, and her neck tightens when she freezes to feel his tip poke her throat again. He plunges roughly as his fingertips scratch her scalp, moaning without abandon as he hitches one last time and comes hard with her name falling from his lips. Her tongue creases as the salted taste of his release coats her buds, his cock warming & tensing as he spills inside her heavily. He doesn’t have to tell her to swallow and her gulps wind him further to heighten his climax, shivering as he empties and her throat starts to tingle. His hips roll slower as the smell of his sweat swells in her nose and floods her nerves, limply fingering her with his disembodied touch to keep dragging her along as he softens between her lips.

He drops the hand from her hair as he slips out and flops the head of his cock against her flushed cheeks playfully. His chest doesn’t stop heaving when he spots the shine of perspiration on her forehead, the tear streaks drying on her cheeks, and the messy locks of hair straying from their band. He spies a pearly bead at the corner of her mouth that drips down the side of her chin and it’s almost enough to make him hard again. Several silent seconds pass as Rey wriggles around the shape inside her, its inconsistent form both firm & pliable as she struggles more.

His tone is sharp despite the boyish delight in his eyes. “Tell me again, what do you want to find out most?”

She bites her lips and rests her cuffs across her lap to knead the tops of her thighs. Her exhale shudders as Kylo’s fingers curl to redirect the sensation, softly pushing to make slick sounds that fall flat when she whispers,

“I — I want to find out what it feels like to come with you really inside me —”

He raises his eyebrows. “What was that?” Kylo reaches down to wipe her chin with his thumb. “You have to speak up, scavenger.”

Rey shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t break the game, trying not to whimper when she raises her voice, “I want to feel you inside me, Kylo —”

Her own yelp interrupts her when he jabs his fingers roughly. Her hands jump and her nerves flare, coming up on her knees to writhe against empty air. She doesn’t protest nor try to escape, playing the hapless captive when they both know she can flip the tables without warning. There’s a pulse of eagerness beneath her gritting teeth to keep relenting to what she imagined when her visions spiraled away from her. And seeing her volunteer to be at his mercy animates Kylo’s features with a longing to shadow her in his darkness and bury her beneath.

He starts to kick off his boots, closely observing her straining face. “Not enough for you?”

Rey’s hands are shaking as she tries to slip them into her underwear, but the stiff cuffs impede her enough that she slides them down to rub against the outside of her leggings instead. She teases her clit with her knuckles through the fabric, working against his slowing pace when she replies,

“I — More —”

He awkwardly sweeps the boots aside along with his trousers, his feet stumbling slightly with his concentration focused on his hands. “More what? Tell me what you want, scavenger.”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and touches herself more earnestly. “I…” She inhales sharply when he pokes roughly again. “I want to come all over your cock —”

“You do?”

She winces, twisting her shoulders. “Harder —”

“You’re such a greedy little sand rat.” Even his voice is smirking despite the slight note of hesitation.

“Harder — please —”

He drops his hand and stops entirely, pressing his lips to a line as he watches her rolling her hips. She widens her stance just enough for him to see a patch of wetness blooming on the fabric beneath her fingers. The faint plea softening her features stokes the tension dropping in his chest and he manages to stay steady when he answers firmly,

“No, not yet, scavenger…”

He bends low to grab her cuffs and tugs them gently, licking his teeth when she shakes her head. Her defenses lower as her desperation crosses from exaggeration to actuality, clenching up when she senses him pulling her end of their bond again. Rey lets a corner of her defenses unfurl and that same pin of longing seems to curl underneath, surprising her with its apparent sincerity. She glances down to his fist around the bar of her restraints before looking up to meet his narrowed eyes, skittering her hand away from her pussy as she slowly rises from the floor. His hand rests on her handcuffs but it doesn’t guide her, and Rey comes to stand of her own volition with some expectation of what he will say next. She presses back against his tether in their bond to signal her assent, but neither of them weaken their barriers entirely.

Kylo gets up from his throne, leading Rey by the cuffs to turn around with her back to the seat. She wobbles slightly and he glances over his shoulder, suddenly aware of how strange he must look still half-dressed. He turns back and lets go of her cuffs to roll his tunic and long shirt over his head, his hair flopping over his nose when he kneels on the floor to peel down her leggings.

“Sit down.”

She doesn’t wait to abide. Her tongue darts over her stinged lips as she perches at the edge of the chair, kicking playfully when she scooches back for him to pull off her pants completely. His cock twitches to awareness in his lap, but he maintains his control with an assertive tone despite being the one on his knees,

“All the way back.”

Rey scoots again and straightens her shoulders when she leans against the throne’s high back. The damp fabric of her underwear feels cool against her warmed entrance and she shivers with the awareness of the light contact. Kylo still wears his gloves and runs his fingers up her calves to linger between her thighs. He draws circles into her soft skin, coming closer to glide his palm beneath her camisole to knead one of her unbound breasts.

“You listen so well when you want to, don’t you?”

The leather’s just rough enough to drag against her nipple, making it pebble beneath his thumb. She feels tiny under the wide span of his hand, large enough to cover her entire tit, and arches her back to lean up with his touch. He comes up to kiss her again and she fidgets to find a place for her bound wrists as he closes the space between them. She reciprocates with a fiery energy that’s heavy & present despite being so familiar, as if feeling it for the first time now that she’s awake. He rolls her shirt up to keep it scrunched above her breasts, the fabric unfolding slightly in one spot. He breaks away and she raises her cuffs above her head to let him lick & nip her tits, his hands creeping down again to pull at her drawers. She squirms and lifts her pelvis to help him shuffle them down, holding her breath when he sits up to watch her kick her underwear to the floor.

His eyes flit up and down her bared form, wild and breathless with disbelief even as he tries to maintain a neutral expression — as if he doesn’t know where to look first. Rey brings her hands down and the cuffs feel cold against her chest, tightening up when he grips her knees to open her legs.

“Show me how you play with that tight little cunt.”

Her cheeks warm as her wrists drift down to rest the bar of her restraints across her lap. She bends one of her elbows to angle her hand in, bringing her feet up to perch on the edge to spread wider for greater access. Rey tries to relax despite the ship’s recycled air, her body flushing with awareness of her graphic position… completely open and exposed beneath his sharp gaze. He peers hard at her fingertips as they slink over her hair and wind further down, dipping two inside herself with a tiny damp sound. Her mouth opens as she slides them out and up along her borders, both unnerved and turned on by his unbroken stare. She smudges her clit with the pads of her fingers and he concentrates on her tiny skipping movements, exhaling slowly when he sees her opening clench in response.

Another strange silence passes as she maintains her pace, curling inside herself at points to bear down around something tangible and to rewet her digits. The handcuffs jingle when she bends her wrist, her elevated hand feeling fuzzy & awkward from staying aloft. She shakes softly as the reverberation of her building pleasure trails up her spine, resting her head back to shut her eyes and wind closer to release. That same rhythmic clicking floats to her ears and she knows Kylo is palming himself again, tightening up as she imagines being filled from below instead.

She’s startled by his free hand gripping her thigh to push up on his knees, opening her eyes to look down and watch him stuff two fingers into her cunt. The leather texture of his gloves is abrasive against her drenched walls in a way that starts to provide some relief, mimicking the way she curled her own fingers to prod against where she needs it most.

“Kriff, you’re so fucking wet for me,” he murmurs almost fondly, crowding his digits together to pry a third finger inside.

She nods as he pushes harshly, moaning as she rocks against him and smearing her slicked open nub. Her tits bounce with her body’s motions as she traces a line from his jutting elbow down his forearm to gape at his hard and ready cock. He keeps fingering her while touching himself until her pussy makes a quiet sopping sound. Rey freezes when Kylo drops everything, withdrawing his hand to clamber up and tap his coated fingers on her lips.

“You always this soaked when you’re hot, little scavenger…?”

She opens her mouth to suck down to his knuckles, her slick spiced by the leather’s taste. He shifts his jaw as she bites him softly, slipping his hand from his glove while she keeps the fabric between her teeth. His other glove drops to the floor and Rey lets hers flop down over her chest, wiggling about to let it fall beside her on the wide seat.

“…Or is this special just for me?”

She doesn’t answer either way, keening when his bare fingers stretch her open to curl inside again. He sweeps in to gape deeply and swipe her clit with the bridge of his nose, flattening his tongue when he runs it along the open seam of her cunt. He laps inside to taste her and Rey clatters the handcuffs above his flopping hair as she tries to move things along,

“Please — I’ve been waiting for so long —”

He leans back, the chamber’s dim lights picking up the sheen across his lips. He flutters the pair of fingers left inside her to bid her to continue. “Waiting for what?”

Rey shudders and twists her face, feeling dragged like her release keeps being drawn back like a tide leaving shore. Her chest squeezes and her cunt pulses, gently rutting her hips against his hand when she says,

“For you to fill me up.”

His expression darkens once more, coming close to hear her trembling breaths when he murmurs, “I want to feel your tight little pussy too, but only if you ask me nicely.”

She nods again and meets his eyes, feeling so caged and little under his intense gaze. Her end of the bond spindles & unravels, revealing just enough vulnerability for her wishes to brush into his mind with a thick tone of need,

_Please, Kylo, I want —_

He pales with recognition but he’s distracted only briefly, his own tether to their connection thrumming at the sight of her begging for him on his own throne. He interrupts her aloud with a huff despite his defenses cracking as well,

“Address me properly, scavenger.”

All her nerves plead for her to continue, to tell him what he wants to hear — She tries to shut out the reality of where she is, the weight of the transgression she’s committing, but the heaviness of her arousal even seeps into her bones. And she relents to it urgently, the words tumbling from her shaking lips,

“I… I want to come all over my Supreme Leader’s cock.”

He can barely contain the joy lighting his eyes despite maintaining a steady tone. “You do? Say it again.”

Kylo withdraws his fingers and grasps for something on the side of the chair, only glancing away for a second before returning with a thin master key. He wipes it along his fingers to coat it in her slick, the thin glaze easing its entry into the lock when he unlatches her restraints. He turns back to watch her cheeks burn brightly as she implores him again,

“I want to come all over my Supreme Leader’s cock… please…”

Her handcuffs drop between her opened legs, cold & harsh against her soaked entrance. She ruts against them unconsciously, trying to ease her swollen clit. He grabs the bar to rub them along her borders like an idle curiosity, hesitating for a second before taking them away. Rey whimpers at the loss of contact, her pathetic noise cutting over the loud clatter of cuffs falling on the hard floor.

“You going to let me fill up your perfect little cunt for real, Rey?”

“Yes —”

Kylo rushes forward to yank her wrists in one swift motion, forcing her to scoot off the chair to stand with him. Her unrolling camisole settles like a stripe across the tops of her hardened nipples, her messy hair framing her face as he moves her aside to sit back down on his throne. He leans back with a hungry glare and pats his lap to direct her eyes to his rigid length. He tugs himself briefly and uses his thumb to spread a bead of pre-come over the tip, making Rey lick her lips impulsively as she steps between his knees. They both feel their bond wind tighter in their ribs, as if encouraging them to follow through with what’s next.

Rey grabs his shoulders to clamber onto the throne, the seat big enough for her to spread wide and rest her knees on either side of his hips. She repositions her hands as she hovers over his cock, teetering when he lines himself up beneath her and drags the head along her slit. He inhales sharply when she hitches down slightly, swallowing only the first inch.

“Think you can make it all fit?” he asks with a predatory grin.

She nods sheepishly, even though she finds the question silly. He tilts back and bites the inside of his cheek as he studies the way he disappears inside her when she sinks slowly to consume his length. Rey slants her pelvis to narrow the angle, moaning in time with his steady entry.

“Kriff, you are so tight —” he grunts, rocking to pierce into her clenched walls. 

She yanks his hair for leverage as his fingers dig into her circling hips, her pussy making tiny wet sounds as she bounces on his cock. Rey tenses her thighs to fill herself hard, skewing her features with a single-minded resolve to reach her peak after being teased & baited for so long. He buries his face in her neck, breathing deeply to smell her sweat and graze his teeth along her skin. He feels larger & closer when he’s truly there beside her and Rey babbles her thoughts aloud,

“It’s so fucking big — Gods, I feel so full —”

He couldn’t care less if she’s exaggerating, roughly guiding her hips as he keeps his attention focused on where they meet. Her mouth drops open as she gasps and quivers, her sounds swelling louder to echo in the empty room. It doesn’t take long for her to hurtle towards her peak, her lust & instinct coursing through every vein. Kylo licks and bites her shaking body, scattering and squeezing her everywhere with his bare hands.

A drop of sweat shines her temple and he clasps his arms around her to draw her in for a kiss. She deepens it immediately, tasting his mouth and tongue, and shifts her angle so he prods against where she ends. She moans loud & low as his pre-come smudges warmly against her cervix, his fingertips pressing her upper arm to confirm her implant remains in place. He meets her half-lidded gaze with a flicker of wonder, admiring how she pulses and withers as she chases her release.

He slides one palm up to cup her tit before resting it on her sternum to feel her heartbeat. His fingertips flutter to tap her ribcage, her eyes widening when they slink up her collarbone and settle right below her neck. A memory flickers behind both their eyelids, whipping through the fibers of their peeked-open connection to remind them both of when she asked him to stop her breaths —

Rey freezes when she recognizes the image, her movements slowing as he thrusts up from below with increased resolve. This time she can’t keep her eyes averted from the tapestries, their bottom edges billowing with the ship’s recycled air. The large emblazoned symbols remind her of what she’s doing and who he is, confused by why she cares so little as she slowly nods to signal her assent.

“Is that a yes, Rey?”

She’s stunned by the shyness wavering his voice when he calls her by her name, struck by how it shifts the tone despite his hand coming up to curl around her throat. This isn’t the moment she expected him to break their game, if she really expected it at all, kneeling up to feel the steady heft of his cock as she slowly drags herself off to balance over him again. He resettles his grip almost anxiously, biting his lip when he relines with her opening and pokes again with his head.

She nods once more and takes a deep breath. The pads of his fingers press against her pulse when she shudders, “Don’t stop —”

And he doesn’t, clutching hard along the sides of her neck to place her in a choke. Her eyes mist over with a reverent and dazed expression, wringing her lower half when he guides her down to bury himself up against her terminus. Her head tilts back to watch the ceiling’s dim lighting swirl and swim, her chest sinking as the seconds pass. Her cunt tenses in time with her limbs, the muted haze of creeping suffocation heightening every sensation. 

She suspects he uses the Force to assist him when his fingers slip and the pressure remains stable & fixed in place. He holds her neck and bruises her hip to steer her as she bounces over him weightlessly, her lungs swelling and stinging as her stifled yelp escapes her lips like a tiny creak. Her thighs burn from exertion as she tries to maintain her rhythm. Dark spots spread in her periphery, her head lolling to the side as they grow and her eyelids droop —

Kylo releases his hold and she gasps loudly enough for him to flinch, moving about to lean in close. “Will you come for me now, little scavenger?”

His deep voice is hot against her neck, his tongue stripes her earlobe. And Rey isn’t sure she’s ever felt so confident and needy all at once, crying out shamelessly as everything drifts away like a faraway dream,

“I’m so fucking close, I’m —”

She doesn’t finish, skimming her hand down to rub her swollen clit. She inhales deeply and he repositions his wrist to strangle her again, marveling at how he eclipses her slight neck easily. She grits her teeth as she finally crests towards her end, squeezing her eyes shut as she relaxes into his grip and her final movements seem to tear apart the remaining boundaries of their connection —

_Tell me how much you love it, Rey…_

…drifts in the spaces between her thoughts like a ringing bell, their bond spilling between them and melting with their sweat & skin…

The puzzle’s final piece locks into place as everything tightens and rushes inside her with her peak. A static flares beneath her pores as the sounds she’d usually make while coming collapse in her closed throat. Her release soaks down his cock and creates a wet circle at his base, slicking her thighs as she trembles and heaves. Rey squeezes her eyes shut as Kylo’s hand drops from her neck and her body springs to life, air filling her nostrils as she clenches her cunt. His rhythm stays consistent even as hers breaks apart, working her through every flare & stutter of her climax as she churns with the realization that she’s never come this hard before. Her legs grow slightly numb and her mind blank with a strange compulsion to hide, before suddenly remembering to reply wordlessly,

_I love coming so hard riding on your cock —_

His eyes meet hers and there’s something wild and untamed flickering over his features. Locks of dark stringy hair stick on his ruddied cheeks. He smacks her ass and grunts for her to get up, shifting his jaw when she scurries off him without hesitation. She stands with her legs slightly parted to cool her core, which aches enough for her to have trouble finding where to place her feet. She twirls her wrists and stretches her fingers, not glancing over her shoulder when he comes behind her to push her to the chair again.

He tugs her arm as they both sink down and Rey falls to her hands & knees with her fingertips grazing the bolts along the bottom of the throne. He crawls behind her and cradles her waist, not offering any warning before he enters her roughly from behind. He drives into her harshly and twitches as if already edging close to coming, sighing into the heady feeling of coating himself with her thickly-scented slick. He stumbles forward to bend in and yank her hair, trying to keep her still as he speaks across her mind again,

_Say how much you love me._

Rey looks down to the floor between her hands so she doesn’t have to see the room. Each syllable is firm and adamant, sincere and pleading, and she isn’t sure whether to interpret it as a confession or a command. She pales as all the air leaves her lungs and Kylo takes her breath away for a third time, her heart beating hard enough for her to fear it will exit her chest.

“I — I’m not sure I can say that —”

“It doesn’t matter if you mean it.”

“But —”

_Just say you love me too, Rey —_

She shakes her head as he keeps up his pace, her nose inching closer to one of the chair’s legs as he pulls her hair hard enough to tilt her up her chin. Her stomach flutters with confusion, her knees sting as they grind along the floor. And she convinces herself it’s okay to grant him this wish, even though the phrase feels odd leaving her lips,

”I… I love you too —”

He rebunches her hair to peer down at the edge of her face. “How much?”

Rey squirms as he keeps straining her open, no longer sure what game they’re playing and whether her words are what he wants said,

“To… to the end of this world and the next —”

He sighs into her again and releases his hold on her head, bringing his hands down to dig his nails into her hips. He presses hard enough to leave marks and her entire body feels wrecked and worn when he shudders with his second release,

“I love you so much, Rey —”

His hipbones grind against her ass as he comes inside her, rolling inward to spill against where she ends. It pools warmly along her walls and leaks back onto his cock when it mixes with her slick, some dropping to the floor when he slides out quickly. He pats the flushed seam of her pussy with his softening tip playfully, smirking when she flinches with a tiny wince.

“You’ll be feeling me inside you for days…”

She turns back to see him kneeling behind her, his intense stare making her gaze flicker with just a hint of fear. She turns about to sit and face him, her back leaning against the chair. Something passes between them as he stays bent before her and that same longing feeling lingers in their connection as Rey tries to force it closed.

_I would have given you everything._

She crosses her arms and tilts her head, some patches of hair frizzing like a halo as she tries to harden her glare. Everything he says is complementary yet contradictory, marked by both instinct and a desire for power, but something else too — something familiar that makes her swallow and tap her fingers nervously.

“Are you…” Rey’s voice trails to a whisper.

She searches his face for some sort of signal as he runs his hand through his hair, breathing deeply through his nose before he comes closer to drape over her and cage her in. Kylo looms above her and watches her lips part with the unspoken question that hangs heavily between them, interrupting her opportunity for refusal.

“I would have,” he repeats.

She blinks. “Would have what?”

“Given you everything.”

None of the scenes she played in her mind on her way here prepared her for this — she assumed he saw their dreams as expressions of pure physical attraction, as she did, and not anything more —

But he keeps talking. “Made my little scavenger a queen.”

Rey raises her eyebrows as the sealed cavity of their bond wrings in her chest, as something that sounds a lot like a blaster shot pings off the slowly-moving entryway —

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback adds ten years to my life. Big thank you to my beta [weddersins](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/weddersins) for having an amazing second set of eyes and for being an amazing friend xoxo
> 
> Come say hi, I'm easy to find --  
> Twitter: [theselittlefics](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics)  
> Pillowfort: [theselittlethings](http://www.pillowfort.io/theselittlethings)  
> Tumblr: [littlethingsfic](http://littlethingsfic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works) for more smutty canonverse one-shots
> 
> COMPLETE:  
> [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky, sexy, and dark canonverse story)
> 
> WIPS:  
> [Heaven Shall Make Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331297/chapters/38206478) (salem witch trials au)  
> [Quintessence of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745281/chapters/39283363) (canon-divergent ophelia/hamlet au)


End file.
